


My Disney Princess

by Jxt



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxt/pseuds/Jxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard leaves Lee a present in his trailer to make him feel more at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Disney Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might make this into a little mini series of random drabbles, I'm not a decent enough writer to write a full blown fic with chapters but I'm quite enjoying doing little snapshots of their relationship :p. 
> 
> Again, I'm new to this and I realise that the grammar is probably pretty terrible and the writing in general is far from great so constructive criticism is more than welcome :). I wrote this on my iPad in the back of a lecture and me and Pages are not friends, so I'll probably end up editing this because of multiple autocorrect fails. I tried to keep it as in character as possible but reading it back I worry that I've made Richard a bit too timid, anyway hope you enjoy.

He loved New Zealand, loved the people, the weather the culture. There wasn't one thing he disliked, but it wasn't home, wasn't New York. It was the little things he missed. Not just his family and Carl, but pop tarts and finding somewhere that did decent Mac and Cheese. 

Having just been de-Thranduiled in makeup he was done for the day, and just needed to stop by his trailer to collect his phone and laptop before going back to the rented house he shared with Evangeline. Opening the trailer door he walked through into the cramped living area and came to a halt. 

On the table next to his laptop was a Disney princess gift bag. 

Picking the gift bag up off the table to examine it closer he saw a post it note stuck to the outside of the bag with the words 'to help you feel a little more at home' written on it. 

Furrowing his brow in confusion at the strange combination of Disney princess bag and anonymous note he opened the bag and was pleasantly surprised. 

Seeing there was nothing fragile in the bag, he tipped it's contents out onto the table. The bag was filled with American candy, from pop tarts and Hershey's kisses to Mike and ikes. 

A wide grin spread across his face and he laughed to himself, it was a very kind gesture and he had an inkling who it was from. Tipping all the sweet back into the bag he grabbed his phone and laptop and went in search of Richard. 

-

He stank. There was no nice way of putting it, he smelt really bad. He'd just finished having his prosthetics and costume taken off, which unfortunately for Tami and the costume department had released the stench of sweaty bloke. There were bits of glue still stuck to his face, his muscles felt overused and his skin was dry from having prosthetics stuck to it and ripped off daily. He hadn't showered yet, he didn't have the energy to get undressed then dressed again to drive home so was looking forward to a long hot soak in the bath with a glass or two of Pinot noir. 

He was currently stood in the car park with Graham and Adam, not really listening to their idle chatter but trying to pick out a particularly stubborn lump of glue from his eyebrow. 

"Richard," he turned at his name to see Lee jogging over to him, smiling widely at him. 

"Oh, hello Lee," he smiled in return as he came to a halt in front of him, feeling more than a bit awkward given his current dishevelled and dirty state compared to the freshly washed and frankly gorgeous man in front of him.

"Wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" Lee asked, pulling the gift bag out of his backpack. 

Richard smiled shyly, his gaze not quite meeting Lees, "I remember how I felt when I first arrived, it's the little things than can make you feel much more at home." A blush crept up his neck and onto his face, he felt a bit silly really, he hardly knew the man and here he was buying him little presents. 

"Well thank you, it's very thoughtful. These won't last two minutes when I get home tonight. I have to ask though, any reason you chose this particular gift bag?" He folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head to one to one side in amusement.

Richard mimicked Lees pose, nodding seriously. "I think that Thranduil has the whole diva-princess vibe going on, and he bares a good resemblance to Cinderella."

"How dare you" Lee put his hand on his chest in mock offence, mouth open wide. "Comparing the king of the woodland realm, no less, to a lowly servant girl."

"She got her Prince Charming in the end though."

"Does that make you my Prince Charming in this situation then? Coming to my rescue and curing my homesickness in my time of need." Lees smile widened, his eyes not leaving Richards. 

Richards blush depend under Lees scrutiny, but he knew he was being teased and refused to give him the reaction he was after. He locked his gaze with Lees, raising an eyebrow and grinning naughtily. They both looked at each other, neither saying anything just grinning knowingly, Lees eyes glinting with humour. The spell was broken when Graham coughed. 

Richard jumped back, he'd completely forgotten graham and Adam were there and had no idea they were being silently observed. Lee chuckled quietly at Richards flustered state, shaking his head and taking a step back. 

"I'm going home now." He wanted to make a quick exit before Adam and Graham joined in the teasing or started asking questions about the flirty nature of the conversation. 

He wasn't quite sure when his relationship with Lee had become so flirty, Lee had only been on the set two weeks yet they'd already slipped into a good rapport of cheeky flirting and poking fun at one other, as if they'd been friends for years. Recently though, Richard had got the impression, and hoped dearly, that it was much more than innocent banter. 

"Bye Prince Charming," he heard Lee shout at his retreating form as he walked towards his car. Not looking back he gave Lee the finger over his shoulder hearing the American laugh loudly in response.

Now, what would his next gift be?


End file.
